The Training Core is designed to specifically support and direct the inter- disciplinary training in environmental health sciences of four graduate students and one post-doctoral fellow. It's activities are also expected to foster interdisciplinary training of the other graduate students and post- doctoral associates are also expected to foster interdisciplinary training of the other graduate students and post-doctoral associates of the program, as well as other interested students at Dartmouth. Individuals sponsored by this core are expected to conduct program-specific research and are encouraged to work on interdisciplinary projects that involve interactions with other projects and personnel within the program beyond the mentor's laboratory and area of expertise. The collaborative and interdisciplinary nature of the seven projects and three scientific support cores of this Program naturally foster development of such interactive projects. The other activities of the training core include: participation in the program sponsored and organized seminar and symposium series; the Dartmouth SBRP quarterly and bi-annual scientific meetings in which students and post-doctoral associates are expected to present and discuss research-in- progress with the entire program staff; the three-part Heavy Metals graduate course studies which is sponsored, organized and that by the faculty of the program; participation in local, regional and national scientific meetings where they are encouraged to present their results to other SBRP Programs and to the larger scientific community; fostering of interactions with NIEHS, EPA and other stakeholders; active participating in the various outreach activities of the program; and other program-associated training activities. The graduate students and post- doctoral research associate sponsored by this core, plus the other students and post-docs of the Dartmouth SBRP Program who also participate in this training, collectively represent about a dozen individuals who are working in various labs of the seven scientific projects. Other students within the laboratories of the program and any other students who are interested in this interdisciplinary training program are also encouraged to participate. The Director will oversee the conduct of this program with the assistance of the Executive Committee.